Some automobiles and other vehicles have a hood or bonnet, which is the hinged or removable cover that allows access to the engine compartment for maintenance and repair. In many vehicles, but not all vehicles, the hood or bonnet is on the front of the vehicle, relative to the forward direction of travel.
Helmets are another type of removable cover worn by participants in many activities that may expose the helmet to an impact. For example, a helmet may be worn by a football player, a baseball player, a hockey player, a racecar driver, a motorcycle rider, an aircraft pilot, a soldier, a sailor, a firefighter, a skydiver, a spelunker, or a jockey.